


Telltale Smile

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lots of Angst, Poor Wally, mention of Jason Todd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Something bad happened and now Wally isn't sure whether or not he wants to be a hero anymore.





	Telltale Smile

The West Household

June 15, 10:49 EDT

"This never would've happened if you didn't drag him into this hero bullshit!"

"Rudy-"

"Look at what that freak did to our son Mary! I told you, he's just a kid!" Rudolph West glared at the man who now stood in their living room, unable to look at Rudolph or his wife. "Where the hell were you when this happened to him?" 

"I'm sorry-please, just let me see him."

"You're kidding me right? That takes some balls to think-," the man was cut off by his wife.

"Please, he won't talk to us. Maybe Barry could help." The man stared at her for a moment before backing away. Barry couldn't stop looking at the man as Mary led him up the stairs. "He hasn't said anything since we got back from the hospital. I don't..." She trailed off and let out a small sob. "We just don't know what to do, I-I tried to help him but I just don't know what to say, God,'' she held her head as Barry put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's not your fault-"

"I know...it hurts not being able to help him." They came to a stop in front of the teen's room and Barry knocked on the door.

"Wally? Is it okay if I come in?" After a minute of silence Barry cracked the door open. Going into the room he saw it was more of a mess than usual. Food his mom made for him sat on plates on the dresser, barely touched. Looking over at the bed he saw his nephew laying on the bed facing away from him. "Hey bud, your mom wanted me to check on you." The teen grunted as Barry sat on the edge of the bed. "Listen, everyone's worried about you. The team wanted to check on you. Dick-"

"Shut up." It was quiet but Barry immediately stopped. Wally sat up, turning to his uncle slightly allowing him to see his nephew's scars. They were cut into his cheeks and it almost looked like he was smiling. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm here for you-"

"I don't need you!" This time Wally was fully facing Barry add he stood up. "I-I don't need you or Dick or the team or any other stupid heroes!"

"Wally..."

"Just go, please," Wally had tears in the corner of his eyes. Barry looked at him sadly before getting up. "Okay but...you know where to find me." The younger speedster just watched Barry walk out the door. The man tried to hold in his anger for that happened to his nephew as he closed the door behind him. Clenching his fists the man gripped his ring tightly. The second he left he was going to find and kill the man that did this.


End file.
